the bad luck bat
by animegirl8097
Summary: what if Jinx was robins adopted little sister what if bruce wayne adopted the both of them how would things change how would everything turn out?
1. Chapter 1

**Animegirl :hey hows it going whats been happening ohh look a shooting star I feel light headed I think its time I took a nap (falls to the floor asleep)  
jinx : I told you not to give her suger.  
kid flash : how was I suppost to know she was going to go crazy then faint.  
jinx : well if you would have listened to me you would have known.  
kid flash : it's not that big a deal she'll wake up soon.  
jinx : that's not the point.  
kid flash : yes it is.  
jinx : no its not (they start arguing)  
robin : would you two knock it off and just do the disclaimer.  
jinx and kid flash : animegiel 8097 does not own the batman or any of the characters all material goes to they're rightful owners now on with the story**

**note:** kid flash will come in later chapter as well as the rest of the crew of young justice so don't worry there will be flinx and robinx (brother-sister relation)

* * *

jane age 8  
dick or robin age 10  
Jane's outfit gray pants a dark pick long sleeved shirt and a black beany that covers her pick hair and tennis shoes  
dick's outfit a red shorts sleeve shirt black pants and tennis shoes

Jane's P.O.V

At the harley circus  
'

huff huff I have to hurry if I'm late again miss mary won't me practice with bird boy**. '**I thought while running toward the graysons trailer**. '**Yes there's the trailer, and I've still got a minute left**. '**I thought while running inside panting I did run three miles but hey who cares**.**

"

ah jane sweetie just in time." miss mary. As I run in.

"hey j hurry up and eat, so we can go practice." Dick or bird boy as I call him said with a grin.

Over the two years, since the graysons adopted me I've come to think of bird boy as A older brother, just like I've come to think of mr john and miss mary as my parents. I love them just as much as I would my birth parents if I had ever met them, but that's another story for another time.

I move to sit next to bird boy, as soon as miss mary puts our food in front of us we dig in, stuffing our faces.

"woah slow down you two your going to chock yourselves. " mr john said with a amused look on his face. We slow down, and eat at a normal pace. When we were almost done miss mary looks at me.

"so jane what were you doing that almost made you late this time young lady. " she asks with a stern look on her face.

"I was practicing using my powers, I even learned a new trick, see watch. " jumping out of my seat as I stuff the last bite of my food in my mouth. You see I have special powers I can control bad luck, I can take bad luck out of anything, and then shape it into anything like a sword or a ball, anyway you get the picture.

When I am standing in front of the table, I put my hands out in front of me. They start to glow a light pink, as well as my eyes, a semi thick string of pink flows out of my right hand that makes it look like a whip. I bring my arm back, and gently swing it forward so that the whip wraps gently around bird boys arm.

And when it does I bring my arm up, and the whip pulls bird boy up, and out of his seat. "woah" bird boy says as I sit him gently back in his seat. When he is seating back in his seat, he jumps up ducks under the table, and hugs me.

"That was awesome jane you had complete control over your powers that's great. " he tells me as he lets me go.

" That was good jane you're really getting good control over your powers but you know you don't have to learn all on your own. We're all here for you if you need us. " miss Mary said with a smile.  
bird boy and mr john nodded they're heads.

I give them a smile back. "I know and if I ever need help I'll tell you first thing. " I said

" Hey hey can we go practice now. " bird boy asks.

"I take it that you ate everything on your plate then dick. " miss Mary said with a knowing smile. Bird boy looks down at his plate were two green vegies sat and gulped. He picked both pieces up, and stuffed them in his mouth.

Then shot up from his seat, and runs out the door spitting out the vegies in the trash on the way.

"hey wait up. " I yell chasing after him. We both jump off the lights hanging around the trailer heading toward the big top. Behind us I could hear mr john laugh, and say.

"leashes are the only answer for those two… wait for us you two. " he yells after us.

* * *

** no one's P.O.V**

Mr and mrs walk inside the big top. " Dick jane your fater said to wait huh. " mrs grayson gasped. There in the shadows was a man in a suit from what you can see. Standing in front of dick, and Jane.  
who were both frozen.

They slowly back away, as the man walks out of the shadows.

"looks like the circus is in town. " he said as he walks toward Jane, and dick. He puts his hand out for dick to shake.

"tony zucco welcome to Ghotham city. " he said looking at dick with A smirk on his face.  
Mr Grayson comes up behind dick and Jane, and puts his hands on they're shoulder's pulling them back.

Then tony zucco was about six feet tall one of his eyes was sky blue, and the other was brown, he had black hair, and was wearing a black suit with a red under shirt. He had a blue toothpick sticking out of his mouth.

Mr Grayson pushed dick, and jane behind him, and walked toward zucco.

"John Grayson circus manager can I help you. " he asks with a raised eye brow.

"I'd like to think I'm here to help you john. For a small fee my brothers, and I would provide your circus protection. "As zucco is saying this a big man with a yellow shirt and brown pants, walks out from behind some barrels, it looks like he's like six five.

two more guys walk up behind the Grayson's. one of them was the size as A average man he had black hair, and a mustache with light blue eyes wearing a normal black suit with a dark blue tie.

The man standing next to him was short about four feet maybe he was bold, and had brown eyes he was wearing the same suit as the other guy, but he had a dark blue scarf instead of a tie.

"I'm not sure I understand why we would need your protection. " Mr Grayson asks while crossing his arms. Behind him dick crosses his arms as well.

"I come from circus fouk myself so let me put this in terms you can understand, you don't pay us, and you'll have to deal with a strongman. " as zucco says this a the big man smashes the pile of barrels beside him.

Mr and mrs Grayson gasp, and spin around, at the sound of footsteps to see the average size man with a whip in his hand.

"A lion tamer. " zucco says.

The man pulled the whip back, and shot it forward it wrapped around one of the lights overhead. Ripping it down, and slamming it to the ground.

Dick, and Jane eyes widen then they both glared.

"A juglar. " they turn around to see the short one jugaling three pins, before kicking one into the signs in front of him, then throws at the exit sign breaking it as well. Before he throws the last one Jane, and Dick run forward.

Dick does a front flip, and Jane twists her body so she does a back flip, they both land right next to each other right in front of the juglar with they're hands out.

"STOP" they yell together.

"Dick, Jane. " mrs Grayson yells with her hands over her mouth.

"you've got quite a family here john. " zucco said as he walks over to Dick, and Jane. Putting a hand on both they're shoulder's.

"My pap's always said family the most important thing, I know my brothers mean the world to me. " As zucco said this Mr Grayson's eyes hearden to a glare.

"I'm not sure what I'd do if something were to happen to them. "zucco tightens his grip on Dick, and Janes shoulder's they both wince, and bend down alittle from the pain.

that's all it took for Mr Grayson to run forward, and slams his elbow into Zucco's chest causing him to let go of Dick, and Jane, and fall to the floor.

The short one jumps at Mr Grayson, but he catches him, and throws him to the side. The lion tamer swings his whip at him, but Mr Grayson jumps over his head, and onto his back knocking him to the ground.

When Mr Grayson lands, he doesn't see the strong man come up from behind him in till he gets punched to the ground.

Dick, and Jane gasp.

"Let me be blunt john. " zucco starts as he walks up to Mr Grayson as he try's to push himself up.

"I don't think this circus, or your family can afford not having our protection. " zucco said with a smirk.

"Funny cause I think we can. " Jane said with anger in her voice.

"Oh and what makes you so sure of that sonny. " zucco asks with a smirk.

"we called the police five minutes ago. " Dick said standing next to jinx holding his phone up. Zucco's eyes widen.

"And guess who intercepted that call. " a voice from behind zucco turns around and his mouth falls open when he see's who's standing there.

There in front of him is the dark night himself Batman. He glares and punches zucco in the mouth sending him flying a few feet back. Zucco lands on his back with a grunt.

Dicks eyes widen as well does Jane's. the lion tamer comes up from behind batman to hit him but he see's it coming. As the whip comes down toward him, he jumps out of the way, the lion tamer pulls the whip back, and swings it again.

Batman did two back flips out of the way. While batman was fighting the lion tamer.

the strong man ran past zucco "come on we have to go. " he said as he pasts zucco running out of the big top with the juglar, and zucco right behind him. As zucco pasts Dick, and Jane he gave them a look that said 'I will get my revenge. '

Before running out with his brothers. Meanwhile with batman, the lion tamer was still trying to hit batman. But batman threw a batarang, it hit his hand witch caused him to drop the whip, then came back around, and hit him in the back of the head knocking him out.

He landed at batman's feet. Batman looks around, and his eyes land on the Grayson's, Mr's Grayson lays her head on mr Grayson's chest with Jane, and Dick next to them.

Dick looked up toward batman and gave him a smile as If to say 'thank you' batman gave him a smile back.

* * *

Meanwhile with zucco and his brothers.

they were running then they stopped in front of a Harley train car.

"our family has been divided I think we should return the favor. " zucco said while looking in the direction they came from. From behind them you could hear police sirens. When zucco and his brothers heard the sirens they turned around, and ran away.

* * *

**line break line break line break line break line break line break line break line break line break line break line break line break line**

night time no one's P.O.V

A man with black hair and blue eyes wearing a suit (I bet you know who I'm talking about.) sat down at the bottom of the bleachers. Eating some popcorn while he sat down.

* * *

With the Grayson's jinx's P.O.V

I was sitting on a crate in the dressing rooms. Trying really hard not to laugh, Mr John was wearing dark red tights, and a light red tight shirt he looked so funny.

Miss Mary looked good in her outfit she was wearing a tight light red shirt that flowed out at the bottom so it looked like a skirt, and dark red tights with her hair in a pony tell. Miss Mary was helping Mr John finish his outfit.

"Ok Dick come on out now. " Miss Mary as she and Mr John turn around. They smile at me before we turn toward the curtains beside us.

"No I look like a loser. " Dick said from the shadows.

"your mother put a lot of work into the new costumes. " Mr John said with a smile.

"yeah come on bird boy I'm sure it looks fine so hurry up I want to see it. " I said with a smirk coming on my face.

"Well are you going to just stand there. " Mr John asks.

As Dick sighs, And comes out of the shadows. I looked up, and burst out laughing, He was wearing a tight sleeveless red shirt, with three gold strips on the chest part of his shirt, next to the strips was a black 'R' in the middle of a gold circle, And dark green almost black tights.

"Oh shut-up Jane just think your almost ready to preform with the rest of us, then your be wearing tights too. " Dick said with a smirk as he pulls at the 'r' on his costume.

"Besides mom is there any reason why this costume has to be so colorful. " with his hands out Miss Mary walks in front of bird boy, and kneels down in front of him.

"because when I see you up there Richard you make me think of a little robin. " As miss Mary says this she puts her hand on the 'r' of bird boys costume. I grin at that trying not to laugh again.

"ugg a robin like the bird you know kids my age get beat up for nicknames like that. " birdboy said I walk up to him, and wrap my arm around his neck.

"Well I think it suits you bird boy. " I said with a grin.

"how about instead we call you our flying squirrel. " Mr John asks. I decide to help bird boy out.

"You know Mr John bird boy isn't the only one that looks like a loser. " I said with a smirk.

"Loser I'll teach you. " Mr John said as he wraps his arms around all of us. Me, and bird boy laugh, and miss Mary says "oh John" before she starts to laugh too.

"Well I better go find a seat, so I can have a good view of the show. " I said smile.

"Yeah your probably right, be careful, and if you need anything you come back here ok. " miss Mary tells me with a smile.

"Ok I will, and good luck on your show miss Mary, and you too Mr John, and bird boy do your best ok. " I said with a smile.

I get up I give bird boy a hug kiss Mr John and miss Mary on the cheek. Before I run out toward the bleachers.

When I get there I see a seat at the bottom row. I run to get it but end up tripping on someone's foot, and land right in someone else's lap.

"Hey are you ok. " I look up to see who asked, and I see a guy with black hair, and blue eyes looking back at me with worry.

"Oh I'm fine sorry I landed on you. " I said embarrassed as I get off his lap, and into the empty seat next to him with my head down.

Then I notice I don't have my beany on my head. I start looking for it till I fell someone tap my shoulder. I turn to see the guy with blue eyes holding my beany out to me.

"Looking for this. " he asks as I take it out of his hands, and put it back on my head I nod my head yes when I get it back on.

"My name is Bruce Wayne pleasure to meet you, now can I have the honor your name. " the man I now know as Bruce Wayne asks.

" Oh Bruce Wayne regular donator for Gotham's children hospital, and billion air. " I said then blush, and look down.

"Oh sorry I just remember reading about you in the newspaper a few weeks ago so I kind of just thought out loud anyway my name is Jane. " I said as I hold out my hand for him to shake he just smiles, and shakes my hand.

"It's ok so is this your first time coming to the circus. " he asks

"Umm no you see I work in the circus I'm the Grayson's daughter. " I tell him.

"oh ok so why don't you perform with the rest of your family if you don't mind me asking. " Mr Wayne asks

"I'm still in training I'll be able to preform in about a month or so. " I said with a small smile. He nods his head in understanding. Then the loud speaker say the flying Grayson's are next. I grin and look up.

I can see miss Mary and Mr John standing at the top of the swinging tower with they're robes on. Mr John takes off his robe and grabs the swing poll.

You see the Grayson's are called the flying Grayson's, because they do they're act without the safety of a net witch is cool, but if they fall well I think you can guess what would happen, but I'm not worried because the Grayson's know what they're doing.

Mr John jumps off the first poll and does a spinning front flip to grab the next poll.

* * *

Meanwhile in the stadium

Zucco and his brothers were watching the show. "aren't they just fantastic. " Zucco said as he hands the popcorn cup to the strong man. He takes it, and pours what's in it into his hand. Two bolts drop into his hand.

He gives Zucco a confused look as the juglar looks over his shoulder to see the bolts, then looks at Zucco as well. Zucco just smirks, and claps his hands with an evil look in his eyes.

* * *

back with Jane

I watch as miss Mary grabs the swinging poll as it swings to her she jumps off the tower, and then does a back flip of the poll as she's falling Mr John catches her hands.

I clap my hands as he does. " And now the youngest member of this amazing family. " the speaker says up at the top of the tower I can see dick waving, I was about to wave back when I sharp pain shot through my head.

I double over in pain " hey are you ok. " Mr Wayne asks I shake my head, and slowly left it up.

"something's wrong. " is all I say he gives me a confused look, as I stand up I can see dick about to take his robe off, I don't know why but I know if he jumps something bad will happen, right before he takes off his robe I shout.

"DICK" he looks down at me to see me clutching my head in pain, before he looks up his eyes widen at whatever he see's, then he looks at his parents with terror in his eyes.

Then the ropes holding mr John, and miss Mary comes undone. After that it's like time slowed as they start to fall I hear miss Mary say 'Dick' before they fall.

"NOOOO" I scream my eyes wide as I fall to my knees, I can feel tears burning behind my eyes but I refuse to let them fall I look up to see, Dick fall to his knees as well with tears running down his face before he covers his face.

I look down as Mr Wayne try's to comfort me ' they can't be gone they just can't really be gone.' Is all I can think.

* * *

**line break line break line break line break line break line break line break line break line break line break line break line break**

two days later

Me, and Dick are side by side in front of Mr John, and miss Mary's grave stones. It's ruining with dark cloud's surrounding us it matches are moods.

'I just can't believe they're gone' I thought holding back tears. I don't know how long we were standing there. But I heard someone come up from behind us.

"Hello Jane. Dick I'm Bruce Wayne I'm sorry about your lost. " Mr Wayne said I just look at the ground. I know if I open my mouth everything I've been holding in for the last two days will breakout. But Dick saves me.

"Thanks Mr Wayne for everything we heard you payed for all of this. " Dick said

"So how are you two holding up. " Mr Wayne asks.

"we'll be ok or at least that's what everyone keeps telling us. " Dick reply's I can feel him start to shake as he looks down at the graves I thighten my hold on his hand in comfort.

"We miss them it's just not fair. "Dick says as tears start running down his face.

" Anyway thanks again. " Dick said after a moment as we walk away into the rain.

* * *

** no one's P.O.V**

"They're parents were all the family those kids had. " Alfred said with a frown.

"That why I've decided to take them in as a foster son, and daughter. If they'll have me I was lucky to have you during those dark days Alfred. Dick, and Jane deserve the same. " Bruce said.

* * *

**line break line break line break line break line break line break line break line break line break line break line break line break**

At Bruce Wayne's house Jane's P.O.V

As the car pulled up to a stop in front of the house we were going to be living in from now on. The only thing I could think as we got out of the car was 'WOW' this isn't a house this is a mansion. Dicks mouth fell open in awe.

Mr Wayne comes up next to us, and puts his hands on each of our shoulder's we look up at him.

"Welcome home Dick Jane. " he said with a smile.

* * *

** That night  
**

"Dinner is serve. " Alfred said with a smile.

"Wow I think this table is bigger than our whole trailer. don't you think jane. " dick said/asked.

"Yeah it is." Was all I said while I sat down next to bird boy.

"Indeed it can sit 22 and sleep half that number. Now the both of you be sure to finish everything on your plate. " Alfred said.

"So where's Bruce he's never around is he. " bird boy asks.

"Unfortunately his work demands much of his time. " Alfred said with a frown.

* * *

With Bruce ( A.K.A batman)

Down in the bat cave Bruce was on his computer searching for zucco.

" master dick and mistress jane have been asking for you. " Alfred tells him walking up from behind.

" I can't just sit back and wait for the police to link zucco to the crime. " Bruce said.

" now that the boy and the girl our part of this family I suspect they may need a father figure more then they need a crime fighter. " Alfred said with a frown.

" the criminal responsible for my parents death was never brought to justice Alfred that's a burden I won't let jane and dick Carrie. Boss zucco and his brothers have been harassing Gotham business owners for years so far my only lead is a tooth pick I found at the circus carrying traces of zucco's D.N.A." Bruce said while looking at the computer screen.

" that would seem to only confirm what you already know. His involvement. " Alfred said.

" this pacific brand of tooth picks is only In two places in Gotham Alfred. " Bruce said standing up and pulling his mask over his face.

" Garret's restaurant and the ice pick club." He said with a glare.

* * *

At the ice pick club

Inside there were all kinds of people most of them had nose rings and scars others had chains. The man at the door got up as the door bell rang. He opened the eye hole.

"Password." As he said this he looked up. To see who was at the door his eyes widened as he backs up. Right before the door was kicked off it's hinges. And in walked the dark night himself.

"Tony zucco where is he." He asked with a glare. As he looked around the room every body backed up. You could hear glass shatter In the back ground.

Batman turned toward the noise. " you got a lot of nerve coming on our turf like this." A guy twirling a pull stick over his head said.

Batman glared. Everyone in the room walked forward getting ready for a fight. Batman trowels about ten capsules smoke shoots out and files the in tire room.

You could hear people hitting the floor by the time the smoke cleared over half of the people in the room were unconscious on the floor the rest ran out of the building shouting.

Batman walked over to one of the guys that was still awake who was hanging upside down looking at batman in terror. Batman bends down to his face.

"Where is zucco. " he demands with a heard look.

"I don't know man he's laying low, but his brothers they're still shaking down parts of old Gotham. You'll find them there." He said in fright.

"Tell zucco I'm coming tell him I'm coming for all of them." Batman glares then leaves.

* * *

At Wayne manor Jane P.O.V

Me and bird boy were sitting on the stair case he was playing some video game and I was drawing in my Sketch pad.

"Master dick mistress Jane could I see you chap chap." Alfred said walking past us.

"Huh." Me, and bird boy said as we get up. To follow him he leads us too a room with a fire place and a big comfy chair that could hole both me, and bird boy.

But that wasn't what we were looking at. There above the fire place was a picture of mr john, and miss Mary in they're new costumes. I smiled, and bird boy gasped then smiled.

"i thought you two might want to see this. " alfred said from beside us.

"one day alfred zucco's going to have to pay for what he did i'm going to make sure of it. " dick said with anger in his voice i grab his hand to calm him down. he looks down at me, and his shoulders relax.

"time to prepare for dinner perhaps master bruce will even join us this evening. " alfred said as he walks toward the dinning room.

"and perhaps monkeys will fly out of my butt. " dick said with a smirk i couldn't help it i started to laugh dick, and alfred looked at me then they both smiled i wasn't surprised i haven't laughed since the incident.

after i calmed down we all went to the dinning room, and ate.

* * *

With batman downtown gotham

an elderly couple who were shop owners were putting money in a brown paper bag with the strong man, and the juggler standing in front of them the juggler was juggling three big things of cash.

the strong man was telling the couple to get him some bread with jelly in it. nether of them saw batman come up behind the juggler batman knocked him out.

the strong man heard the noise, and took out his taser but before he could use it a batarang knocked it out of his hand.

batman then punched him right under the chin then kneed him in the stomach then slammed his elbow in to the back of his head sending him flying across the room he landed on his back then the bread he was eating landed on his head.

batman lefts him up by his shirt. " i want answers zucco where is he. " batman demands with a glare.

" no way i rat out family. " the strong man said with a smirk. batman glares then looks down. to see a bag of peanuts with the harley circus logo on it.

" you already have." batman said the strong mans eyes widen before batman punches him in the face knocking him out.

* * *

At wayne manor Dick's P.O.V

"Ahhhh" i shout as i shoot up in bed to see bats flying off from my window i shiver and bring my hand up to rub my arms ' why is it so cold in here' i thought. then i remember the room alfred showed us earlier.

i got out of be and started heading that way. when i get there i'm surprised to see Jane already there. sitting in the big chair that was in there. looking at the picture of mom, and dad.

"couldn't sleep either could you. " i asked as i walk toward her. she looks up at me, and whips her eyes trying to hide the tears i know are there. i climb on the chair next to her, and wrap my arms around her shoulders, and pull her to me.

"you know Jane you don't have to hold everything in i'm here for you if you need me because i know for a fact that you haven't cried once about everything that is going on you've been keeping everything inside. but if you keep everything bottled up that bottle will shatter J you need to let it out don't force yourself to keep it a secret. " i said with a smile as i push her hair out of her face.

i see tears building up in her eyes she smiles back at me before you wraps her arms around my waist ,and buries her face in my chest and for the first time in two years Jane cried. I pull her closer to me, and start rubbing her back.

As she lets out everything she's been holding in after a while she calms down I move around so we're both laying down. With my arms wrapped around Jane just like a older brother would to a little sister witch is what Jane is to me.

Right as we were about to fall asleep . We hear something slid open behind us. We both sit up to see Alfred walking out from behind the grandfather clock. We both duck behind the chair so he doesn't see us.

And then peck out to see Alfred pull on a piece from inside the clock that closes the passage. Alfred walked past the chair without seeing us. Me, and Jane look at eachother than got up, and walked over to the clock.

I pulled the same piece that Alfred did when it opened we both slowly walked inside what looked like a elevator.

"wow, wow, wow, wow, wow, wow . " was all I could say Jane just nodded her head. We were in what looked like a cave but super high tech. It was awesome I looked over where the computer was, and above it was the bat signal.

I looked down to see stuff that had to belong to villains like the penguin's staff some old villains masks stuff like that.

"the batman." I said in awe me, and Jane heard the sound of a car coming. We looked down to see the batmoble. The top of the car opened, and batman jumped out. Right before he turned in our direction Jane grabbed me, and pulled me back.

We hide behind one of the statues in the room. After he walks past the statue I take Janes hand, and we slowly get up. I looked behind of us when I turned back toward the front. There standing in front of us was the dark knight himself.

I gasped, and Jane's eyes widen. " you're." I couldn't finish I was to surprised. He took off his mask, and there staring at me, and Jane with a head stare was Bruce Wayne. I gasped again.

* * *

line break line break line break line break line break line break line break line break line break line break line break line break line break line break

** Jane's P.O.V**

"under the circumstances it was only a matter of time before you two learned my secret. Ok let talk about what you saw. " Bruce said its been about ten minutes since me, and bird boy found out Bruce is mr Wayne.

bird boy looked up, and " you're the batman the dark knight the world's greatest detective that's you. " bird boy said pointing at mr Wayne. I grab his arm, and pull it down. He gives me a confused look.

"It's rude to point at people. " was all I said bird boy pouts at my comment.

"yes and it's a laugh part of the reason why you haven't seen a lot of me lately. " Mr Wayne says as he kneels down in front of us.

"I don't want the two of you're childhood to be consumed by revenge like mine was. " he finished we both looked up at him Dicks eyes widen.

"you're going after zucco aren't you. " Dick asks we both look up at the picture of mr John, and miss Mary. Dick looks back at Mr Wayne.

"no that's for me I wanna make sure he gets what's coming to him. " Dick said as he closes his eyes and bows his head.

"maybe we should finish this in morning it's late. " Mr Wayne said as he gives Alfred a look before walking away.

"late for Bruce Wayne early for the batman. " Dick whispers to me so Alfred doesn't hear us. I nod my head, and watch as Mr Wayne walks away.

* * *

At the Harley circus

Batman walks into the big top. "Zucco I know you're here. " he said a second later a spotlight lands on batman. He turns around at the sound of a connon going off. Before being hit with a sand bag and being knocked out.

* * *

Meanwhile with Dick, and Jane Jane's P.O.V

"If we find batman we find Zucco. " Dick tells me sitting in front of batmans computer he hits a couple of keys, and a bat signal shows up where the circus is.

"wait a minute that's where the circus is why would he go back there. " I ask with a frown.

"I don't know but we can't go dressed like this but I know what we can come on. " bird boy said getting up, and heads toward his room I follow him. When we get there bird boy get out his costume from the circus.

"now all I need is a mask. " bird boy said.

"um D it's great that you have something to wear but what am I supposed to wear I don't have a costume" I ask

"are you sure about that. " he said I raise a eyebrow that I don't have. He smirks and gets smoething out of his closet my eyes widen when I see what it is. "how when. " I ask still in shock.

"mom made it for you as a surprise for your birthday, and first preformis I know she really wanted you to have what better time then now. " dick said with a smile I give him a smile to.

"well go change so we can kick some bad guy butt. " he said with a fist in the air I laugh and go change.

* * *

Back at the circus

batman slowly opens his eyes to see zucco standing in front of him.

"morning sunshine. " he said with a smirk still on his face. Batman glara then looks at his tied up hands and feet. He's tied up to a round piece of wood like what circus acts throws knives at.

"you know being here really brings back memories believe it or not once upon a time my paps, and I were in the circus we were knife throwers. Well I throw the knives, and dad hoped I wouldn't hit him it was quite the act really." Zucco said

As he picks up one of the knives next to him. And throws it up in the air after he catches it he throws it at batman. It landed right next to batmans side.

"we put him on a bored just like you're on, and I say ladies and gentlemen please don't try this at home I am a trained professional. " he said as he throws another knife at batman it landed near his face.

"then my paps would say ah I knew we should have given you piano lessons instead haha always good for a laugh. " zucco said as he throws four more knives each knife landed about one or two inches away from hitting batman.

"why'd you give up such a promising career. " batman asks with a glare.

"well one day I missed. " zucco said. While picking up the last knife. Batman's eyes widen. Zucco throws the last knife at batman heading for his head. Right before it was going to hit batman a sandbag dropped from above, and the knife went in it instead.

"huh" zucco gasps then looks up to see to shadow standing on one of the beams. They both did a front flip, and landed on the ground in front of batman. One was a boy, and the other was a girl.

The boy had on a tight red shirt with short sleeves, and three gold strips in the middle of the chest next to them was an 'r' in a circle of gold in tight dark green almost black pants, and a black on the outside, and yellow on the inside cape, and dark green gloves he also had a gold belt around his waist with a black, and white mask he had black hair. (guess who)

the girl had bright pink hair up in what looked like devil horns pink cat like eyes she had on a dark purple dress that went to her knees black, and dark pink striped tights, and a dark purple mask that covers her face but you can still see her eyes from under it.

batman's eyes widened when he saw them.

"so batman's got family too…. Cute. " zucco said with a smirk before he runs forward and swings to punch them but they both jump over them the boy lands on zucco's back and kicks off pushing zucco to the ground.

the boy (who everyone should know is dick, and that the girl is Jane) landed next to Jane.

* * *

meanwhile batman was trying to get out of the ropes that were holding him he started rubbing the rope on one of the knives trying to cut it.

* * *

back with the others

Jane jumped over to a poll and swung around it, and landed a kick to zucco's face. Sending him flying to the ground a few feet back.

"didn't you parents ever teach you any manners. " zucco said. 'not the best thing to say. ' Jane thought as dick jumped over her head and landed in front of her before punching zucco in the gut the kicked him back a few feet.

zucco picked up a pin, and smacked dick across the room. Jane ran over to Dick and tried to wake him up as zucco came over.

"move aside little girl. " zucco said.

"not a chance. " Jane said with a glare.

"suit yourself. " zucco said. Bringing the pin over his head ready to hit them Jane ducks her head over Dick using herself to protect him right before the pin hit them. Batman broke the ropes holding him, and jumped up kicking zucco in the side, and away from the kids.

batman punches zucco in the face, and then continues to beat the crap out of him.

meanwhile with Dick, and Jane. Dick was slowly standing up with the help of Jane. They look over to where batman is to see zucco climbing up the swinging tower. When he gets to the top he looks around to see where batman was.

when he turned around batman stepped in front of him.

"no, no, no, no. " zucco said while backing wards not seeing that he was walking closer to the end of the tower till he stepped off the end he yelled as he fell.

"zucco" batman said as he tried to catch him but missed his hand as zucco was falling toward the ground Dick came flying on a rope holding Jane's hand. Jane shoots a pink magic out of her hand in the shape of a whip.

the whip rapped around zucco's arm. As Dick landed on the same tower as batman. Dick pulled Jane up then helped her pull up zucco. Zucco looked left, and right before he fell back and fainted.

* * *

Outside the tent 20 minutes later Jane's P.O.V

"nice job you two but I thought you wanted zucco to get what was coming to him. " batman asked us.

"well he did didn't he justice. " Dick said I nodded my head in agreement.

"I've been thinking you two I'm not sure Bruce Wayne has what it takes to raise you two. " he said.

"yeah we kinda noticed he's never around. But if not Bruce Wayne what about the batman. " Dick asks with a smirk.

"we'd have to give you two names. " batman said. Dick looked down at his costume and put his hand on the 'r'.

"how about robin. " he asks.

"like the bird. " batman asks with a raised eye brow.

"It's a family name. " Dick grins then he looks at me.

"well what about you. " he asks me

"well since my powers mean bad luck for my enemy's I was thinking my name could be jinx. " I tell him with a smile.

"ok I think it will be cool you'll be a jinx to your enemy's. " dick said I grin.

"I think it suits you. " batman tells me with a small smile.

"now speaking of powers is there anything you two would like to tell me. " batman said with a stern look.

"can we talk about this when we get back home that way I can tell you, and Alfred at the same time, and I don't have to say it twice. " I ask he nods his head, and walks off me, and dick follow him.

* * *

Wayne manor

"ok you two you have some explaining to do. " Mr Wayne said we are in the dinning room with Alfred, and Bruce sitting in front of us. I sigh, and look at Dick he nods his head, and holds my hand to calm me down.

"ok well I have the power to control bad luck I can take bad luck out of something and turn it into different shapes like how I made that whip earlier I can also give a person bad luck like making them trip over themselves or making some thing fall on them.

I can also since when something bad is about to happen when you were sitting next to me at the circus when I started holding my head in pain that's how I knew something was going to happen before it did I can't tell what is going to happen exactly I just know something bad will happen.

I can also go into people's minds and see they're memories I can also talk in your mind. I think that's everything. " I finish Mr Wayne looks at me for awhile.

"I do have one question why don't you use your powers that much, I noticed when you were fighting that you made sure to avoid using your powers why." He asks.

"well you see I don't really have much control I try not to use them because if I do I'll more in likely end up hurting someone, it doesn't seem to matter what I do I just can't control them. " I said with my head down.

"then I guess we better get started. " Mr Wayne said I snap my head up.

"start what. " I ask confused he sends me a small smile.

"practicing how to control your powers." He said as he starts walking away.

"how am I going to do that I've been trying to get control over my powers for years, and if I practice here I'll blow up the house. " I said with a frown.

"you'll see. " is all he says as he leaves.

"you two should get to bed you do have school tomorrow. " Alfred tells us pushing us toward our rooms.

"are you as confused as I am. " bird boy asks me I nod my head.

"alfreds right we should go to bed we can find out in the morning night bird boy. " I said as igive him a hug he hugs me back, and kisses my forehead.

"night 'J' sweet dreams." He tells me as we both go in our rooms to get a good nights rest.

* * *

** review give me your feedback**

next chapter jinx and robin meet batgirl how will things go?


	2. Chapter 2

**animegirl8097: hey hey hey I'm back hows everyone doing?  
jinx: worse now that you're here.  
animegirl8097: wah kid flash jinx is being mean to me. (with anime tears running down my face)  
kid flash: now jinxie what did we talk about no being mean to animegirl8097.  
jinx: its not my fault she's a cry baby.  
kid flash: she's not a cry baby she's just tired isn't that right. (he said patting my head)  
robin: ok if you guys are done can someone please do the disclaimer.  
jinx and kid flash: animegirl8097 does not own any of the shows that were used or the characters all material goes to they're rightful owners.  
**

* * *

Penguin sat in the movie theater eating popcorn. He was watching a movie about the worlds greatest criminals coming together to get a bunch of gold. At the end of the movie penguin stud up in his chair.

"That's it I can form a team then even batman won't be able to stop us yes that's it team penguin together. " he shouted people gave him looks but he was to busy scheming to notice.

* * *

Night time at Gotham bank

Bane was breaking into the volt when a bird flew by and dropped a piece of paper it landed in banes hand.

"An invitation to join team penguin. " bane read out loud

"Let me guess bane ATM ate your card. " batgirl said from behind him bane growers as he throws the volt Door at batgirl. She jumps and over the door safely. Batman drops behind batgirl.

And jumps over her and lands a kick to banes side knocking him down. Batman landed with his feet apart. His back arm pointing up with a batarang and his other pointing toward bane with another batarang.

Batgirl jumped and landed next to batman. In the same position batman turns his head and gives her a look. Batgirl looked at him.

"I know I know wait for back up. " she said bringing her arms down.

"Someone say back up." Robin said swinging in on a rope with jinxes hand in his. They both land next to batman. Robin goes in the same position as batman with his own set of batarangs.

And jinx put her arms out at her side. Batgirl raised an eye brow.

"Uh who's the pixie and the goth." She asks

"Robin and this is jinx we're official partners of the dark knight. " robin said with a smirk. Jinx just nodded her head. Then robin and batman ran forward. Jinx followed close behind.

Batgirl raised her eye brow. As robin throw they're batarangs at bane. He blocks them using one of the fallen beams that were on the floor. Jinx throws a hex at the beam causing it to break.

As she jumps and land next to batman, and robin.

"Robin distraction maneuver like we practiced. Jinx when he's distracted aim a hex at his feet get him unbalanced. " batman tells them. Robin nods his head and goes do what he's told.

Jinx looks a bit hesitant. Batman puts a hi and on her shoulder. And gives her a look jinx looks up at him and nods before running after robin.

"They've had training." Batgirl asks or more like states. As robin takes out a poll from his belt. And attacks bane. He hits him in the stomach then swings it again and hit bane in the head knocking him he jumps back.

"He's got moves let's see how he likes mine. " batgirl said as she runs forward. robin gasps and jumps up and jumps toward bane as well. 'What are you doing robin that's not part of the plane.' Jinx thinks as she moves into the shadows.

Waiting for an opening to attack. "Robin stick to the plan." Batman orders as he gets ready to shoot he taser rope at bane. But right before he can bane grabs both batgirl and robin from the air. They both yell.

Jinx see's her chance and jumps forward. She hexes both of banes hands causing him to drop both batgirl and robin. They both fall to the floor. Bane turns toward jinx. She try's to get out of the way so batman can fire.

But bane swings his arm and hit jinx sending her through the wall and into the ally on the other side. Out cold.

Batman shoots his taser rope. While bane is turned and his the tubes that gives bane his strength the taser sends lightning into the tube turning butane back to normal.

Before he faints. Robin and batgirl get up and walk over to batman.

"So you got some new partners. " batgirl said her eyes downcast. "It's because I changed the preset on the batmolble isn't it." She jokes. Batman just walks over to where the hole in the wall is and goes over where jinx is pushing herself up.

Batman bends down slightly and put his hand out for her to take. Jinx takes his hand and he helps her up. Robin and batgirl come up from behind them. Robin put his hand on jinxes shoulder after she lets go of batmans hand.

"Are you ok" robin asks jinx nods her head. And walks toward the batmolble. The others follow her.

* * *

At the old closed Gotham academy

Penguin grabbles as he turns off the TV that's showing bane being put in a police car. "Well penguin I guess that means old bane is out. " killer crock said pointing toward the TV.

"This kinda thing is exactly why we need to team up crock. " penguin said

"In that case we should fire up our recruitment drive." Firefly said"I concur with firefly but one can't simply a group of criminals out of a hat." Rag doll said coming out of penguins hat. And jumping over penguin.  
"Rag doll." Penguin said walking to the chair rag doll is now sitting in.

"I told you not to do that." Penguin said. Grabbing his hat from rag dolls hand.

" so we still need our 5th." Killer crock said looking at pictures of other villains. Rag doll and fire fly agreed.

"Recruitment is my job think you very much and besides they all said no already." Penguin said snatching the pictures from killer cricks hands.

"But leave it to me to find the best of the rest. "Penguin said with a smirk.

"Someone say the best." A voice rang in the room you could hear footsteps coming down the hall. And in walked in killer moth.

"Killer moth heard the legendary penguin was recruiting I'm here to throw in. " he said with his hands on his hips.

"Listen moth boy there's only room for one killer and that's killer crock. " killer crock said letting him up by his shirt then dropping him killer crock looks at his hand to see yellow gew on his hands.

He wiped them on his shirt. The other villains walk over to them.

"Huh nice wings granny make them for you." Firefly asked patting moths shoulder.

"Now now give him a chance what are your spacial abilities attraction to light eating hold in sweaters." Rag doll teases.

"Listen I can help you guys I got a lot of skills." Killer moth said. Walking to penguin.

"Oh do in lighten us. " penguin said rubbing his hands together.

"Well I got stealth skills, code breaking skills, karate skills, cocooning skills. Killer moth said taking out a gun and shoots him self by accident.

"How's your Coffee making skills. I take mine black two lumps. " penguin said handing killer moth his coffee cup.

* * *

Back at the bat cave

Alfred drops one sauger cube in a cup of coffee then stirs it. Bruce is at the computer looking up villains. Alfred sits the cup next to Bruce.

"Penguin is recruiting members for a team. Keep a low center. " Bruce tells jinx and robin who are practicing on the practice robot behind him.

"I understand team work is all the rage these days. " Alfred comments as they turn to watch jinx and robin Fight the robot. Robin jumps over one of the arms. Then does a back flip right before he lands he throws two batarangs.

They both hit a target circle. Jinx was on the other side of the robot. She jumps off her hands and sends three hexes at the robot. Two of them hits the same target, and the last one hits another target.

Back with robin. "Eyes on your opponent. " Bruce tells them. Robin ducks under one of the swinging arms. But the second one hits him sending him flying back wards.

He gets up to see jinx now standing next to Bruce, and Alfred. They were all staring at him.

"What it's only practice. " robin said with his hands out.

"We're partners but you two need to follow my lead. Dick you didn't earlier, and it almost got you, And batgirl in trouble, and jane had to save you, And got hurt because of it. "Bruce tells him with a Stern look.

"Hey I'm not the problem, She's the one flying solo. " robin said before jumping back over to the robot. Bruce and Alfred share a look.

"I think it's more than her flying solo. " Jane said watching robin.

"What do you mean. " Bruce asked her.

"Well I think it's partly because she called me a goth in front of 'd'. " Jane said.

"What's it matter that she called you that if you don't mind me asking mistress Jane. " Alfred asked

"Well you see about a year after I met dick. Some guys came to the circus looking for jobs. And when we told them no they didn't take it well. They got pissed off. And started cussing us out. I got mad, And told them to shut up not to nicely.

They got even more pissed off. And said they didn't need a a little goth girl telling them what to do, And to step aside. When I didn't one of the guys punched me in the face. I fell backwards, And hit my head on the poll behind me.

Before the circus police came and took them away. After the doctor in the circus was done checking me over. I had a black eye, And a concushen. Dick was so pist off when he found out. So now anytime anyone calls me a goth it puts him in a bad mood. So when batgirl called me goth. It didn't really give a good first impression. " Jane finished.

"So that explains why master dick is in such a bad mood. " Alfred said. Jane, And Bruce nod they're heads.

* * *

At the Gotham wear houses.

A ice cream truck pulled up, and jumped out team penguin. "Gentlemen tonight we show Gotham, and the bat jerks. The power of team penguin. "Penguin said with an arm up in the air.

"What if we call ourselves the Gotham gangsters. " fire fly suggested.

"Team penguin is not up for debate. Now let's do this. " penguin said bring his hand up.

* * *

A little later.

Killer crock is swimming up the sewer under the fence. He climbs out, and knocks out the two guards. He walks up to where the vent is, and breaks it Open. Than ragdoll climbs out of the back pack killer crock was wearing. And goes in the vent. Ragdoll sneaks into the control room, and taps the guard on the shoulder.

When he turns around ragdoll a head is up side down. "Boo." He says before punching him in the face. Knocking him out. Before he opens the gate for the rest of the team.

* * *

With the rest of the team.

Fire fly walked to a Certain wear house. Fire fly used his powers to burn a door into the wall. He walks in. "We're in but nothing is here except some chemical. " fire fly said in his head set.

"That's the dinger. Grab it." Penguin orders. "Yes sir Rey this is a blue print for success. " Penguin said as killer moth pours him a cup of coffee. He takes a sip.

"Oh row bust. " penguin said with a grin. "Ahahahahaha" moth laughs.

"Let's move" Fire fly said.

"All in good time gentlemen. A light in the sky tells me we're about to have company ." Penguin said looking at the sky were the bat signal can be seen. A few minutes later the bat mobile pulls up into the wear house road. Penguin finishes his coffee. As the batmobile pulls in front of them.

Batman, robin, and jinx jump out. "Hard or easy your choice. " batman said.

"Please say hard I need the training. " robin said punching a fist into his other hand.

"Looks like I'm not the only one with a lackey ahahaha. " penguin laughs. Before robin punches him in the stomach. Then pulls his hat over his head.

"Who's the lackey now." Robin asks pissed off. As he continues to beat the crap out of penguin. "Sir" killer moth said worried but not sure what he was supposed to do.

"You might want to cut back on his sugar in take. " batgirl said as she lands next to batman, and jinx.

"Yea that's not because of sugar. See I told he was in a bad mood. " Jinx said shaking her head.

"Penguins not alone." Batman said glaring at the sky. Batgirl sees killer moth. "He-yah. " he said bringing his arm down like you would on stacks of wood in karate.

"I think we can take him." Batgirl said.

"Not him... Them. " batman said looking toward killer crock, fire fly, and rag doll. Who were charging at them. Batman ducked under killer crock. Then got tackled to the ground. Meanwhile batgirl was fighting rag doll. He wrapped his arms and legs around her.

While she tried to break free. With robin he throws penguin to the ground. "Freeze." Killer moth said. From behind him. Holding up his gun and accidentally shooting himself. (Again) A beam shoots at robin, But jinx knocks him to the ground right before he gets hit.

Firefly flys over them. Jinx and robin jump up, and start running with firefly shooting beams at them.

"Robin I'm going to Count to three. When I do I want you to give me a leg up. So I can get a Clare shot ok. " jinx said robin sends her a worried look. But nods.

"1..2..3." Jinx said as they stop. Robin turns around, and folds his hands. Jinx puts her foot in them. And he shoots her up in the air. Firefly is surprised for no more than a second. But that's all the time jinx needs. She shoots three hexes at him knocking him to the ground.

Jinx lands on the ground next to robin with a smirk on her face.

Back with batgirl. She bangs ragdoll into the wall, than a poll. Trying to get him to let go. She slams into the wall one more time than grabs ragdoll off her back and holds him in front of her.

She brings back her other arm that is not holding him to punch him, and accidentally hits killer moth knocking him out. She looks back than punches ragdoll in the face.

With batman. Batman slides across the concrete. Killer crock hits him into the wall behind him. Batman looks to the side to see a lever. He pulls it, and the big metal crane beside them slams into killer crock knocking him to the ground.

Back with the others. Ragdoll slips through the hole in the middle of barrels filled with oil. Batgirl comes from one side, and robin comes from the other side.

"I got him." Robin said jumping toward him. "Saw him first." Batgirl replies jumping toward rag doll as well. Ragdoll sees his chance, and ducks. Causing batgirl, and robin to smash into each other. Before falling to the ground. (Again)

"Firefly high and long." Penguin said pointing toward the chains holding the barrels of oil together at the top. Firefly nods, and shoots it breaking the chains. Batman jumps in front of penguin with jinx at his side. Each throwing punches at penguin.

Killer crock sees the chains holding the barrels, And swings his tail at them making them fall. Batman and jinx see the barrels about to land on batgirl, And robin, and run toward them tackling them to the ground. As the barrels roll over them. With penguin killer crock pulls the chemicals into the truck.

"Grate team work boys. Let's pop a few corks to celebrate. " penguin said swinging his umbrella to cut some pipes that pulls out oil. The oil heads toward where the bat gang were trying to get out from under the barrels. As team penguin drive off firefly sets the oil on fire heading strait for the bat family.

Batman puts two round shape things on one of the barrels holding him down. "Stay down." Batman orders.

"Not a problem." Jinx says robin, And batgirl nod. The round things beep and go off like rockets lifting the barrel off batman. He pushes the other one off it lands in the fire, and explodes.

Batman goes over to the kids, and lifts the barrels off them. Once they all get out the start running 'we're never going to make it.' Jinx thinks right before they fire could hit any of them jinx throws her arms up, and puts a shield around them.

With team penguin.

"That sure went out with a bang." Firefly laughs. "Yeah that's what we always think." Killer crock said.

"It doesn't matter we beat those bat jerks once we can do it again." Penguin said with a smirk. As they drive away.

* * *

Back with the bats.

When the explosion was done jinx let down the shield. "That was so cool 'J' I didn't know you could do that." Robin said with a grin.

"Nether did I." Jinx said as she starts to fall to the ground. "Jinx" robin shouts as batman catches her. And bends to the ground. Batgirl, and robin right next to him. "I guess it took more energy than what I thought." Jinx whispers before fainting in batman's arms.

"Is she going to be ok" batgirl asks worried. " she'll be fine she's just tired from using so much power." Batman said as he picks her up, And sits her in ether front seat of the batmobile. Before he gets in as well batgirl, and robin follow.

"Nice team work real effective." Batgirl said they were driving down the road. Batgirl,and robin were stuck in the back together. Since jinx was in the front seat. "It would have been if you had stayed out of my way. Instead of hogging the ball. " robin argues. Batman presses a button, and a hologram pop up.

"They Stole a highly unstable chemical penguin may not realize it but as long as it's in they're possession he's team is in danger." Batman finishes "I doubt anyone in that team can spell danger." Robin said with a grin leaning forward.

"They handled them selves better than we did." Batman said. "I know follow your lead. What's the plan drop off the third wheel then regroup at the hide out." Robin asks pointing at batgirl.  
"They've been to the hideout. Well you might as well tell them your secret identity." Batgirl said looking at batman when she sees his face. "They know of course they do. After all they've been your partners for a whole week." Batgirl said looking down frowning.

"Hey where are we." She asks when she sees they're driving through a tunnel. (Guess where :P) "yea why are we going here." Robin asks as they pull into the bat cave. Batman doesn't say anything. Just stops the car picks jinx back up, and gets out.

Robin, and batgirl following from behind. "A cave really milking this whole creature of the night thing huh." Batgirl asks as batman puts jinx on a pull out bed that he asked Alfred to put out no doubt. Near the computer pulling off his mask.

"Bruce Wayne... New it." Batgirl said with a smirk. "And that makes you dick Grayson. And she's Jane Grayson." Batgirl said pointing at each of them. Dick bows his head before taking off his mask.

"And you are." Dick asks "sorry as a not quite freelancer I have To go the extra mile to protect my privacy." Batgirl said with a smirk. "She's Barbara gorden." Bruce said looking their way.

"Gorden as in the commissioners kid." Dick laughed Barbara takes off her mask with a frown. She give Bruce a 'really did you have too.' Look witch he ignores. Than they hear a groan, and look toward Jane. Dick runs over too her as she sits up.

"Jane your awake how do you feel, are you ok, does your head hurt, your stomach anything." Dick continues to babble. "'D' 'D' dick, dicky, Richard." Jane yells dick finally looks at Jane she doesn't usually use is full name.

"Thank you gosh I know your worried but I already have a headache, and your babbling doesn't help." Jane explains. "Oh sorry do you want me to ask Alfred for some pain killers." Dick asks still worried.

"No it won't help"Jane responds.

"what do you mean it won't help... Oh."dick realizes. "Your having one of your sensing headaches aren't you." Dick asks than he starts babbling again. Jane groans, and walks over to Bruce sitting in the chair next to him.

"You wouldn't happen to have any extra knock out gas laying around would you mr Wayne." Jane asks laying her hands on her folded arms in front of her.

"No I don't, and your not aloud to use it on your brother anyway. And by the way you can call me Bruce mr Wayne makes me sound old." He joke trying to get her mind off the headache.

"Ahahaha." She started laughing. Dick quit his babbling as he, and Barbara stare at her as she calms down. "What why are you staring at me." She asks they both just shake Their heads. Jane frowns, and looks at Bruce he just shakes his head. And looks at the computer. Jane sits down and does the same.

* * *

With team penguin.

"Gentlemen the target the stately mansion of Gotham's own solfwear billion air Robert Howard." Penguin said looking at the mansion in front of them.

"No ones been able to break into that place I've tried." Firefly said pointing to himself.

"Did you have a team of specialists to break into security system, and a super chemical to eat through five layers of laser proof titanium volt. It's team work that's going to get us in there, and it's team work that's going to get us Howard's resent purchased one of a kind ruby crested penguin." Said the others groaned.

"i knew it this is about a stupid bird." killer crock aid with a glare.

"well this time its a bird next time it can be a alligator. now where's my laky with the chemicals." Penguin said looking for moth.

With killer moth.

Killer moth was driving he truck to where the rest of team penguin was. "having acquired the secret elixir for his general. Special op's moth approaches (cough cough) the ronday point. (Cough cough) " moth keeps coughing not realizing gas was coming out of the chemical container.

Or that the moths flying around him were burning into his cloths. outside the truck you could hear a growl. As the truck swiveled across the road almost crashing more than once.

* * *

At the batcave

"At room temperature the chemical is Merely a universal solvent." Batman said

"Than it would seem to be useful for any number of nefarious purposes." Alfred said from where he was standing. Next to Bruce in front of the computer. Behind them batgirl, and robin were fighting the practice robot.

"Sorry circus boy but you can't beat Olympic gymnastic for teaching acrobatic skills." Batgirl said jumping toward the robot.

"How meany times have you preformed a triple Ariel summersault. " robin retorts.

"Dozens" batgirl said kicking two of the target circles she punches a third than jumps off the robot, And throwing a metal bat that hits the forth, And last target. Turning that half of the robot off.

"Fifty-feet without a net over hungry lions." Robin asks as both he, And batgirl do a front flip off they're hands toward the robot.

"I don't know if they were hungry." Batgirl said with a grin as they dodge the robots swinging arms. Robin jumps over batgirl, and throws two batarangs (or should I say birdarangs?) at the target they both hit one.

Then he jumps onto the robot, and kicks one target, and punches the other. Before jumping off and landing next to batgirl as the robot shuts down. "Good job you two. Jane it's your turn I want you to focus on making any shape now make sure you focus." Bruce tells her.

She nods and takes a step back as her hands start to glow as well as her eyes. She spreads her arms out, and starts making a sword, and a shield. Bruce turns the robot back on. Jane runs forward, and ducks under one of its arms then jumps on one of its other arms.

She runs up it to the targets. She hits two with her sword kicks the third, and takes out the last one with her shield. She jumps off the robot as that half shuts down. The other side turns toward her. Jane makes the shield, and sword disappear. And makes what looks like a batarang but pink.

She makes two, and throws them they both hit a target. Jane than runs to the robot, and does a front flip. She lands a fist on a target then kicks off, and throws a hex taking out the last target shutting the robot down.

She lands next to everyone else. Robin high fives her. "Nice joe 'j' you kicked that robots butt." He said with a grin.

"Yea you didn't do half bad." Batgirl agrees

"You had good control over your powers. Just remember to stay focused." Batman tells her she nods as the bat call goes off.

"They're hitting Robert Howard's mansion." Batman said as robin runs ahead. "Shot gun." He yells.

"Great why doesn't he just drive us there too." Batgirl said with a smirk. Jane smiles at that.

* * *

With killer moth

The ice cream truck comes down the road swerving before rolling to a stop In front of the rest of team penguin. The team slowly walks toward the truck. Penguin reaches, and opens the doors, and falls out a slimy Cocoon. Looking thing team penguin gasp, and back away.

"What is that." Penguin asks. Killer crock walks up to it, and smells it.

"Uh it's moth was him anyway poor guy." He said.

"Must have been the fumes." Firefly said

"I feel awful we'll buy him a refe with the profits. Now let's grasp the canister, and let's do this." Penguin demands

"You couldn't lead us out of a paper bag I'm gone." Crock said turning, and starts walking away.

"Quitter huh fine more for the rest of us." Penguin said firefly, and ragdoll ignored him, and started walking away.

"Guys" penguin asks "where are you going." He asks again not noticing the cocoon breaking open, and something crawling out. Crock, firefly, and ragdoll turn around at the noise, and they're eyes widen. Penguin turns around to see what looked like a giant moth.

"Huh" he gasps bringing his arms up. The moth flutters his wings, and growls. Penguin yells as he, and the rest of the team back away. "What" the moth thing said. "I have something on my face don't i." He/it asks using its claw like hands to rub its face.

Then looks in a shop window to see its reflection. His eyes widen "ohhhh" he said looking toward the others. "Ahahahaha well well well. Maybe now I'll start getting some respect." He said as everyone backs away.

"Now as for penguin." He said leaning closer to him. Penguin 'epps' before covering his face in fear.

"He's our leader so you guys are going to start showing him the respect he deserves." Moth said. The others put their hands up.

"Oh yeah." Crock said nodding. His head firefly, and ragdoll do the same. "You heard him anyone who has a problem with taking orders from me deals with his." Penguin said with a smirk.

"You fetch the chemicals from the truck." Penguin said pointing toward crock. "Me" he asks pointing to himself not wanting to go any where near it after what happened to moth. Firefly puts his arm out in front of crock.

"Wait we may not need it." He said pointing down to where saliva was falling off moths mouth onto the ground which it melted into.

"Looks like your new make over gave you some more skills." Penguin said looking up at moth.

"Forget the chemicals moths everything I uh we need." Penguin said with his arms out.

"Now let's see what you can do with those wings." Penguin tells him. Moth starts to flutter his wings then he flys up over the mansion. Team penguin look up at him. Then they turn toward the road where the batmobile is heading in they're direction.

The batmobile stops In front of them, and jumps out the bat family. "Four against five seems hardly fair." Penguin said

"I count four where's tommy tag along." Batgirl asks jinx looks around 'I can sense him but I can't see him, and his aura seems different. What is going on.' Jinx thought keeping her eyes peeled.

"Oh mothie he's around." Penguin said with a smirk. No one from the bat team noticed something coming up from behind them. Except jinx.  
"Everybody down." Jinx yells they all drop to the ground right before moth hits them. He flys over them "ahahahahaha." He laughs as the bat team get up.

"Whoa what happened to him." Robin asked.

"Simple the chemicals gave him a growth spirt." Jinx replies

"The chemicals did that, and here I was going to say he got hit by a radio active moth ball from outer space." Batgirl said

"Attack." Penguin orders. His umbrella point toward them. Robin jumps over firefly, batgirl kicks ragdoll back. Batman starts fight crock. And jinx charges at penguin. Right before she punches him moth comes flying down, and runs into her.

Jinx grabs onto his fur trying to make sure she doesn't fall. Some of moths saliva lands on jinxes lag burning her. "Ahhhh" jinx said cringing in pain, and accidentally letting go of moths fur. Jinx starts falling toward the ground.

'Great just great I'm going to die because if an over grown moth you've got to be kidding me.' Jinx thought as she grabs her leg. Batman sees jinx falling, and pushes crock away. He shoots out his grapple, and hooks it onto the building behind jinx. He swings toward jinx, and catches her.

"You ok." Batman asks her

"Never better." She replies before wincing in pain from her leg. Batman gives her a look as he looks at her leg.

"I'm fine go help the others I can take care of myself." She tells him. He gives her a look before he gets up nods, and goes back to fighting crock. Jinx rolls her eyes. 'Gosh my legs not that bad he didn't have to give me. A look that said 'we will talk about this later, and never do something so stupid again' 'sigh' oh well either way I'll be getting a lecture of a life time when we get home.' Jinx thought with an eye roll.

"I've been thinking who needs a team when I have you." Penguin tells moth with a smirk.

"Climb abroad sir." Moth tells him leaning down so penguin can climb on. Penguin jumps on, and they fly toward the mansion next to them.

"Show us your stuff moth." Penguin said as moth spits acid on the mansion wall.

Batman knocks down crock out, and looks back to see what penguin, and moth are doing.

Moth makes a hole in the wall, and climbs in batman jumps up on the roof but before he could get to penguin crock comes crashing though the wall. And comes at batman.

Meanwhile batgirl was dodging fireflys beams. Batgirl ducks behind the ice cream truck. Firefly shots a beam, and it hits the review mirror breaking it off the truck. Batgirl picks it up, and when another beam is shot at her she holds the mirror up sending it back at firefly.

It hits the tube that gives him his powers, and it breaks witch shocks firefly. He falls to the ground unconscious. Robin swings on his grapple to a roof, and looks back to see ragdoll right behind him.

Robin jumps into the vent tunnel thing that's on the roof. "Please let's not make this to easy for me." Ragdoll said following robin into the vent. You could hear grunts, and see dents appear from the outside of the vent.

At the end of the vent ragdoll gets kicked out in a ball by robin. He grunts when he hit the ground. With batman. Batman dodges a punch than jumps over crock. He uses his grapple to swing on the other side of the pool that was on the roof.

"You think a little water is going to stop me." Crock said before jumping into the pool swimming toward batman. Batman takes out a capsule from his belt.

"No but maybe a little ice will." He replies throwing the capsule into the pool. Right as crock starts to jump out of the water the whole pool freezes. Causing crock to freeze half way out of the pool with his claw toward batman. Batman turns, and jumps away.

With penguin, and moth. Moth shoots acid at the volt door causing it to melt. Inside is a golden penguin with rubies. "There it is the stuff dreams are made of." Penguin said walking toward the statue.

"Happy birthday to me." Penguin said picking up the statue. "And it's not even my birthday." He said walking toward moth. They fly out of the hole in the wall. Behind him batman pulls out his grapple, and shoots it out it wraps around penguins arm. Batman pulls down on it causing penguin to land on the ground in front of him with a thud.

Moth growls, and charges at batman. Batman ducks under only to come face to face with penguins spinning umbrella. Penguin swings it at batman he jumps out of the way. Meanwhile moth flys over batgirl, and robin. Then turns around, and heads back toward them.

Batgirl runs toward him. "Your mine." She says. Robin does the same, and runs toward him too. They stop next to each other.

"Listen you two your going to have to work together. I'll distract moth you two think of a way to bring him down." Jinx said limping toward them.

"But your leg." Robin says worried.

"I'll be fine now go." Jinx tells them they nod, and take off. Jinx turns in the direction of moth.

"Hey mothie bet you can't catch me even when I do have a limp." Jinx shouts she sticks her tong. Moth growls, and charges at her. She turns, and runs jumping off the roof. Moth follows her down not seeing robin, and batgirl jumping from above.

They land on him together, and each grab a ear steering him this way, and that. As jinx pulls herself off the edge of the roof where she grabbed when she jumped off the gets up, and runs toward the roof batman is on.

"Any final words before you part." Penguin asks charging at batman. Batman jumps over his head landing a few feet behind him.

"I have a few." A voice from above said. Before jinx lands next to batman. "Huh" penguin said turning toward batman, and jinx

"You might want to move." She said before batman grabs her, and uses his grapple to get them off the roof. Right as batgirl, and robin make moth crash though the roof. Both moth, and penguin land in the movie theater right as the man on the screen says.

"Now that's a blue print for success." Penguin said at the same time as the screen. Before fainting. Up at the top of the roof batman catches the golden penguin as it starts to fall.

* * *

Alittle while later.

Moth is being taken away in a net by helicopter. "Blue ribbon in the insect rodeo." Batgirl said as the helicopter flys away. Her, robin, and batman were standing on one of the roofs. Jinx was sitting on the edge swinging her legs.

"You know your not so bad after all." Batgirl tells robin with her hands on her hips.

"Well it was jinxes distraction that made it possible for us to jump on moth but if you hadn't jumped on moths eyes we wouldn't have been able to steer him into the roof."robin replies.

Robin, and batgirl give each other a look that said 'did we just agree on something.' They look at jinx, and batman jinx grins, and batman gives a small smile if his own.

"Of course leaving yourself open like that was totally reckless." Robin said using his grapple to swing away.

"Oh yea who was the one who crashed the giant moth monster into the roof because it wasn't me." Batgirl responds. Following him as they continue to argue.

"So can we go home now. Because I'm tiered hungry, and I have school tomorrow. And I still have to deal with this burn." Jinx said getting up batman gives her a small smile. Before calling the batmobile to come right below them. He picks jinx up, and jumps into the car. Jinx buckles up, and they drive home.

* * *

At Wayne manor.

Jane just finished eating, and was about to get up for the table. It's been about an hour since they got home dick came home about 20 minutes after they did. Jane got patched up, and then ate dinner. Now it's time for them to go to bed.

"Alright you two brush your teeth, and go up to bed you two have school tomorrow." Bruce tells them. Dick gets up, and runs toward the bathroom. Jane slowly gets up Bruce walks over to her, and bends down to her level. ( Jane is only to about his waist she's short for her age.)

"You did good today but you need to be more careful. You could have gotten hurt a lot worse then what you did ok." Bruce tells her she nods her head.

"And Jane have a goods night sleep." He tells her before kissing her forehead. Before walking away. Janes eyes widen before she puts her hand on her forehead. She smiles than goes to get ready for bed. That night Jane had a goods night sleep with a smile on her face. 

* * *

**RIVIEW and give me your feedback**

next time jinx and robin learn about clayface and how he and bruce used to be best friends what will happen find out next time.


	3. Chapter 3 part 1

**animegirl8097: hey long time no wright hows everyone doing.  
jinx: why are you so dang happy its one in the morning why the hell did you wake me up.  
animegirl8097: because I was bored, and I couldn't sleep I wanted someone to talk to.  
jinx: so go wake up kid flash.  
animegirl8097: I can't kid flash is away on a mission he won't be back for two days come on jinxie at least do the disclaimer.  
jinx: ugg fine animegirl8097 does not own any of the shows or characters in this story all rights go to their rightful owners.**

* * *

At waggle time dog food factory.

"Ahahahahahaha a drop or two of joker Serum in each can of dog food, And every Rex rover fido in Gotham will be laughing like a hyena. Ah ahahahahaha the kids will love it." The joker said with a crazy grin on his face.

"Pardon me sir your plan how does one put it stinks on ice." Jude said.

"I must concur Jude." larry said.(**A.N** don't know the others guy name if anyone can tell me it would be helpful.) With a hand on his chest.

"Ok one you never ever talk to me like that, And two when did you ever talk at all." The joker asks in confusion. Jude winks before turning into clay face his brother does the same.

"Oh no." The joker said taking a step back.

"Oh yes." They say as they come together as one.

"Clay face" the joker said in surprise.

"It's time you finally pay for making me into this monster joker." Clay face said with a glare.

"Hey you should thank me detective Bennett was so bla this is an improvement." The joker said backing away.

"This is a curse." Clay face said lunging at joker. "Huh" the joker gasps falling to the ground. He takes something out of his pocket, and throws joker cards at clay face before jumping out of the way. About four cards stick to clayface.

The joker jumps on one of the stirrers of the vats that stir the dog food. He jumps to the ground then looks up at clayface. Then starts running away laughing like the mad man he is. Clayface growls before forcing out all of the joker cards, and jumping down in front of the joker.

"This time joker there's no escape." Clayface said throwing his arm out at joker his hands wrap around the joker, and lifts him off the ground.

"Uh how about we put me down, and settle this like gentlemuu. " the joker gets cut off as clayface covers his mouth with clay. (Of course)

"Oh we're settle it alright." Clayface said with a creepy grin. Right as batman, robin, and jinx come swooping in. They land on the platform right above the joker, and clayface.

"Don't do it clayface." Batman said with a frown.

"Hey bats been expecting you who's the kids." Clayface asks pointing at jinx, and robin.

"The names robin." Robin said with a glare getting out his batarangs. Right as he's about to throw them jinx puts her arm in front of him stopping him.

"Jinx, and you are detective Bennett your partner was detective Lin, About seven months, two weeks, and six days. You were exposed to a type of serum that the joker made that turned you into what you are clayface. You went on a rampage out for revenge. Committed crimes, and is wanted by the police, and others." Jinx said everybody looks at her. Batman raises an eye brow at her.

"Um 'j' how do you know all of that." Robin asks in confusion.

"I had a report about our local police force, and came across the file on clayface it seemed interesting so I got more information on it." Jinx explained batman just shakes his head, and looks at clayface.

"Put him down." He said with a head look. Clayface looks at the joker then drops him to the ground in a cocoon of clay.

"He's all yours just finishing up some old business before I turn my self in as well." Clayface said before turning into Bennett wearing hand cuffs. Batman jumps down, and lands near the jokers head.

"I thought Ethan Bennett was gone for good." He said.

"I thought so too but a criminal isn't who I am. I'm ready to pay for my crimes." Ethan said.

"We're not going to believe this crook are we batman." Robin asks with his arms crossed.

"We are because he's telling the truth. I can sense his aura he's not lying. If he was I'd know." Jinx said robin brings his arms down.

"Besides who do you think tipped off the police." Ethan said as they heard police sirens. And slamming doors before police officers storm inside the surround Ethan, and point their guns at him.

"Freeze Gotham P.D?" The officer in charge says when he sees Ethan in hand cuffs, and the joker on the floor struggling to get free. He lowers his gun, and looks at batman.

"Two for one good work batman." He said walking toward them.

"Thank detective Bennett he made the call, and turned himself in." Batman said looking toward Ethan.

"Ex detective take them away." The officer orders. Jinx gives him a cold look that no one but robin sees. The other officers grab Bennett, and pick the joker off the floor, and takes them to the truck that will take them to arkame.

"Well that was easy why don't we knock off early. Wanna catch a movie."robin asks jinx, and batman give him a look.

* * *

At Gotham advertising building.

"Next please basil Karol." One of the three judges said.

"You can stop the auditions because you are looking at the new face of waggle time dog food." Karol said he has orange hair with a dress jacket, and blue jeans.

"Yea we'll need to read you anyway just a formality." She said unenthused.

He grabs the can of dog food off the table next to him, and turns his back to them he puts the can to his face. "It's magic time." He whispers to himself before turning around.

"Waggle time is the only premium time dog food that's good enough for my best friend. It has the rich meaty taste that dogs crave. Waggle time it's wag-."he said with terrible acting skills, and a creepy look on his face.

"ok we've seen enough I'm afraid you don't just have the the look." She said with no expression.

"What is it now my nose last time my ears were to big, the time before that I was to short, what do I have to do to get a stinken part." He said getting up in the judges faces.

"Maybe you should think about acting classes." She said. His eyes widen

"Acting class's ha you wouldn't know a good after if you were hit by one. One day everyone will know this face." He said ripping the picture of him out of the judges hand, and holding it up glaring at them. Then he turns, and stocks away.

* * *

At the Wayne manor next morning

"I met Ethan when I was about your age jinx. We got left behind at the natural history museum on a school trip." Bruce tells them as they look though a photo album.

"And spent the rest of the day exploring Gotham by ourselves we've been best friends ever since." He finished leaning back into his chair.

"In till the joker turned his mind into mud. You said he tried to go strait before do you think you can trust him this time." Dick asked

"I was trusted Ethan enough to almost tell him my secret. I'm not so sure anymore." Bruce said.

"Well I wouldn't I mean he hurt people, Broke the law more than once, and went on a rampage doesn't seem like he can be trusted to me." Dick said Jane hit him in the stomach.

"Ow what was that for." He asked.

"Don't say that you can't blame him I mean one day he's one of the top detectives of Gotham then the next he's made out of clay he can't control. It's no wonder he freaked out like he did." Jane said with a frown.

"Yea I guess but that still doesn't mean he needs to go on a rampage." Dick retorts.

"Yea I know but I mean take me for instants remember the first time we met. You saw me asleep in an alleyway. When you, and your parents were on your way home from a movie. You went over to me, and woke me up, and do you remember what I did I hexed you into the wall, and knocked you out." Jane said.

"Yea but that was different you couldn't control your powers, and you were scared." Dick said.

"Exactly, and how do you think detective Bennett felt being normal one minute then the next having powers he can't control. He freaked out, and lost control letting his hatred for what the joker did to him blind him to everything bad he did. And now that he's back in his right state of mind he regrets it." Jane explains dick nods his head.

"Yea I guess." He said. Bruce looks at Jane in surprise. 'She a eight years old, and yet she's been though more than an adult has. Just what all have you be en though Jane.' He thinks.

"Alright you two it's time for you to go to school." Bruce said.

"Oh yeah today is the day you have to finish your side of the bet." Dick said with a grin.

"What bet." Bruce asks with a raised eye brow.

"Me, and Jane made a bet last week. If I could get an A on my book report she has to try, and befriend a girl her age. Since Jane skipped two grades, and is in all the same classes except first period, and art she doesn't talk to any kids her age. So we made this bet." Dick explained Jane groaned.

"Fine I'll take to some girls my age. But if I hear one word about shopping, or 'oh my gosh how cute is that boy.' I'm out of there." Jane said making her voice high pitch on the boy part.

Dick laughed. "Ok fair enough. Come on let's go see you later Bruce." Dick said grabbing both his, and janes backpack before walking toward the door.

"Bye Bruce see you after school." Jane said giving Bruce a quick hug, and running out the front door with dick. To the car where Alfred was waiting. Bruce smiled before getting up, and walking to shut the front door that had been left open.

* * *

At Gotham school.

(A.N elementary, middle, and high school are all together.)

Jane's P.O.V

"Come on Jane if I'm late again mrs painter will kill me." Dick said as he hopped out of the car. I wave bye to Alfred than shut the door.

"Dick class doesn't start for another 15 minutes, and your class room is only five minutes away." I said giving him a pointed look.

"Yea but I want to walk you to first class. Don't think I don't know that Kelly Christian has been messing with you. And I know you can take care of yourself, but as your brother I think the least I can do is walk my little sister to class." Dick said using his puppy dog eyes.

"Ok ok fine just stop with the puppy dog eyes." I said covering my eyes. Dick started laughing. I put my arms down, and try to glare at him but I can't help it I started laughing.

Over to the side of us, we could see a crowd in a circle around something or someone. "Hey what are they making a racket over." Dick asks I shake my head.

"Not sure let's go find out." I said dick gives me a odd look. "What." I ask he shakes his head.

"Nothing it's just you don't normally want anything to do with 'school drama'" dick said putting air quotations at school drama.

"I know I just feel like we need to go over there." I tell him as I start walking toward the crowd he follows me.

When we get there we push our way to the front. When we get there the first thing I see is Kelly Christian. You see she's like the queen bee she may only be 10 years old, but her dad owns the school. So she acts like a spoiled little rich kid. That thinks she's better than everyone else, and that she can get, and do anything she wants. She doesn't like me because I skipped two grades, and I'm in all the same classes as her. It pisses her off that I get better grades.

I look down at the ground to see a little girl with bright red hair in cute little pig tails, and green eyes bother hands, and knees are bleeding. No doubt Kelly pushed her down. Kelly looks down at the girl who has tears starting to fall and laughs. 'Im so going to kick her butt picking on that girl just because she's smaller pisses me off.' I thought as Kelly speaks.

"Aww does the poor little baby need her bottle." She said in a baby tone. I walk over.

"I don't know you tell me Kelly did you miss breakfast, and figured since your daddy's little baby you'd drink out of a bottle too poor baby." I said in the same tone everyone laughed. She turns toward me.

" nobody asked you. You pink haired freak. This has nothing to do with you so back off." She tells me with a glare.

"Oh I'm sorry Kelly I didn't realize you were this pathetic." I said with a fake smile.

"Why you how dare you say that to me. I am the daughter of the owner of this school. I deserve respect." She said her face red with anger.

"No you don't I can't believe you had to stoop so low as to pick on a little girl two years younger than you. Face it your pathetic. You have to bring others down just to feel good about yourself. Your nothing but a bully." I finish the rest of the kids shout and nod agreeing with me.

"Shut up all of you, and you you should learn to keep your mouth shut. Because next time you won't get off so easy." She said as her, and her two crownies follow her inside the school.

Everybody else did as well worrying that they would be late for class. I walk over to the little girl dick following me. We bend down in front of her.

"Hey are you ok." I ask her in a gentle tone. She starts to nod her head but then winces at the pain in her hands, and knees. I turn, and take my bag from dicks hands, and go though it till a take out a roll of bandages.

"Why do you have so many bandages." Dick asks me as I open one.

"I keep them with me at all times because we both end up getting hurt all the time." I tell him.

"Can I see your hands sweetie." I ask the girl she says nothing just gives me her hands. I look at them then put the bandages on. Then I look at her knees, and do the same as her hands.

"There you go all done." I tell her she looks at the bandages then looks at me, and dick, and smiles.

"Thank you but why did you help me." She asked. I open my mouth to reply right when a boy about dicks age more in likely. With red hair, and blue eyes. (Guess who ;) ) comes running over. He kneels down in front of the girl.

"Molly are you ok I'm so sorry I should have known not to leave you alone I'm sorry." He spoke really fast. She gives him a nod.

"I'm fine that nice girl stood up for me, and then bandaged my cuts for me see." She tells him showing him her hands. He looks then turns toward me, and dick.

"Thank you for helping my little sister. I went to go to the bathroom I should have known that Kelly would see that as a chance to mess with Molly. I'm sorry for getting you involved." He said with an apologetic smile.

"It's fine Kelly hates me anyway. No big deal by the way my names Jane Jane Grayson, and this is my brother dick." I said pointing to dick. Before putting my hand out for him to shake.

He takes it. " Wally Wally west pleased to meet you. And this is my little sister Molly hey wait a minute I know you your the girl that skipped two grades, and your in all of my classes." He said with a smile. I was about to reply but the warning bell for classes went off. We all jumped up, and ran inside.

"Oh crap oh crap we're late my teacher is going to kill me." Dick said as we were running.

"Dick go to your class if your late again your going to get detention. Besides I can get to class by my self." I tell him as we continue to run.

"But" he starts.

"No buts." I tell him.

"Hey if you want I can walk with her we have the same classes anyways." Wally said.

"But what about your little sister." Dick asks.

"Her class room is two doors down from mine. So it's no problem." Wally tells him.

Dick thinks for a second. "Ok thanks Wally. Good luck in class Jane she you in second period." Dick says. I nod

"You too good luck have fun." I tell him as we go our separate ways. Me, Wally, and Molly run to class. We get to Molly's class room. Wally gives her a hug, and she goes in.

We go to the next door, and walk in the teacher isn't there yet. So we go to the back, and sat down next to each other catching our breath. "Wow just made it." Wally said with a smile. I give him a small one in return. Just as the teacher walks in, and begins the lesson.

* * *

** REVIEW**

the more reviews I get the faster I update. I will update again when I get at least five reviews. 


	4. Chapter 3 part 2

**HEY PEOPLE long time no wright anyway heres the new chapter I hope you like it enjoy.**  
**DISCLAIMER: I don't own the batman or teen tians all shows rights go to they're rightful owners.**

* * *

At Arkham asylum.

Bruce walked toward a room made out of plastic, that had no air holes or anything. Just a plastic couch, and chair. Bruce taps on the wall to get the person inside to look up.

"Bruce! Nice to see a friendly face." Bennett said standing up, and walking to the wall.

"I have good news. Wayne industry is thighs close. ' holds thumb, and fore finger less than an inch apart.' To finding a cure. Soon clayface will be just a bad dream." Bruce tells him with a smile.

"That's great Bruce. But I'm not so sure I want to be cured." Bennett said putting his hand on the wall looking down.

"I always thought that what happened to me was a curse. But taking down joker made me think. What if I served my time then come back on the force as clayface. The bad guys wouldn't stand a chance." Bennett said forming his hands into hard clay fists.

"We've been down that rode Ethan. Your powers lead to abuse. The only way to bring Ethan Bennett back fully is to rid you of clayface completely." Bruce said with a hard look on his face. Bennett turned away. Not saying a word, Bruce took it as his Que to leave. He turned, and walked out. Heading home so he could get there around the same time as dick, and Jane.

Meanwhile at a small cafe down town.

There sat in a booth was basil Karlo. "Maybe I need a new head shot." He mumbled setting his picture down. A waitress walks up from behind, and looks down at the picture.

"Now there's a face only a mother could love." She said he glared at her. " oh sorry." She apologized.

"Just bring me the usual." He said with a wave of his hand turning away. The news lady began to speak on the t.v

"After capturing the joker clayface. In turn turned himself in. Detective Ethan Bennett terrorized Gotham city citizens as clayface with his ability to change his face, and mold his features." She finished showing clips of past events.

"Man what I'd give to mold this mug." Karlo said rubbing the side of his face.

"Wayne industry's has isolated the mutagen that gave Bennett his extrem powers. And report they are close to developing a cure." The news lady concludes.

"Huh cure!? What a waist... Wayne industry huh." Karlo said with a smirk on his face, and a glint in his eye.

Later that night at Wayne labs.

In a lab with mulitable scientists around. There on the table in the middle of the room is a can with a label saying (clayface mutagen.) the door slams open, and in walks in Karlo with big glasses, and a white lab coat. Everybody looks at him in surprise.

"Ok people where are we let's go talk to me." He said clapping his hands. Trying to look like he belonged.

"Can I help you dr naroff?" The man that was in charge asks.

"Somebody point me to the clayface mutagen. I need to run an electron stat." He said putting his fist in his hand. Looking around he saw the mutagen on the table, and went to take a step forward. When the man in charge got in his way.

"May I see your clearance." He asks.

Karlo smirks. "I got your clearance right here." He said pushing the man down. He grabs the mutagen from the table, and runs out. The others cry out, and chase him. The red alarms are blaring through out the building. As Karlo runs down the hall. Two other workers come around the corner. Karlo puts his hands out in front of him, and says "highly unstable sample coming through." Running past them.

"Stop right there!" One of them orders as they chase after him. Karlo runs in till a wall made our of metal bars comes in his path, he stops, turns around, and backs up as far as he can.

"Awww nuts." He grunts.

"Calm down buddy there's no where to go." The first guy said slowly walking forward. Karlo takes off the lid of the container, and drinks the mutagen before they can stop him.

"To late." He said dropping the jar. He grunts, and grabs his chest.

"Better call an ambulance." The first man said walking forward again. Karlo steps back till his back hits the wall. When he does he goes right through it.

"Wow." He said looking at his hands that are made of clay. Before he turns, and runs away. The security runs after him.

"Help." An old lady yells. "He's crazy he stole my purse. He went that away." She said pointing to the left.

"Intruder heading north." The guard said in his radio. They all run in that direction. The old woman smirks before turning into Karlo.

"What a performance." He said making a fedora appear on his head. Before walking away with a smirk.

At the batcave a little while later.

Bruce was sitting in front of the computer. Wearing a white t-shirt, and gray jogging pants. With Jane, and dick on either side of him in their bed clothes. Jane was wearing a light purple night gown. With a pink bow wrapped around her waist with her hair down. Dick had on a white t-shirt, and black night pants.

"The suspect ingested a highly concentrated form of the clayface mutagen Ethan was exposed too." Bruce said watching the video feed of Karlo taking the mutagen.

"I don't get it. Why would someone willingly down a dangerous toxin." Dick asks Jane frowns.

"There's a lot of troubled people out there dick. We find our man we're find our answer." Bruce explains.

"No kidding" Jane mumbles as the computer beeps.

"We've found a match. Basil Karlo. He's an acter. That is if staring in revenge of the atomic clones counts as acting." Bruce said looking at a clip from said movie.

"20 years ago I was thrown out of the universe for crimes against nature. Why because of my worth to create a bio-genetic superhuman." Movie Karlo acted if you could call that acting. (Witch believe me you can't.)

"Can't understand why he hasn't worked in over ten years." Bruce said with fake confusen.

"We are so watching that movie." Dick said with a smirk. Jane, and Bruce's eyes widen.

"Over..my..dead..body." Jane said with a glare.

"Oh come on j it will be fun." Dick said with a pout.

"Tch yeah. As about as fun as putting needles in my eyes." Jane said as she walked away. Calling over her shoulder.

"Just because I don't doesn't mean Bruce doesn't. I'm sure he'd love too." Jane said with a smirk. Bruce sent her a playful glare that said. 'I will get you back.' Jane just sent him a smile that said 'have fun' and left the room.

* * *

Line break line break line. break line break line break line break line break line break line break line break line break line break line break

At Gotham advertising

"Has the rich meaty taste that dogs crave. Waggle time it's wagarifec." A good looking ,an with bright blond hair blue eyes, and a pearly white smile said. He was well built, and had a structured chin. In other words he was handsome.

"Thank you ummm... Brock. I think we've seen enough." The judge in the middle said her hands under her chin.

"So when do we start shooting?" Brock asks his hand up.

"I'm sorry but your just not right for the role." She said (middle judge)

"Really because if my look is the problem. That I can change." Brock said turning half his face into clay with a blood red eye, and a glare. He changed into an old lady, a little boy, and a weight lifter. Than he turned back into basil karlo.

"I can even play the dog." He said with a glare turning into a white wolf. With blood red eyes. He throws the table on the other side of the room. Walking toward the judges. They screamed as he growls, and attacks.

That night at a dinner downtown.

"Three people were hospitalized today following an assault by a man with the powers of supervillain clayface." The news lady on the t.v reported. At one of the tables to the side a hand was shaking uncontrollably setting down a cup of coffee. That hand belonged to none other than basil Karlo.

"Ugg what have I done. My life is ruined." Karlo said burying his head in his hands.

"With Ethan Bennett in custody. Police have turned they're attention to a second clayface. A man identified by victims as acter basil karlo." The news lady finished.

"Great they know it's me ohhhh." Karlo exclaimed slamming his head, and hands on the table, causing it to shake.

"They know it's me..." He said before pushing his chair back, and rushing toward the counter to see the t.v.

"Basil Karlo as seen in this high school production of rent." A news man starts before Karlo changes the channel to another news channel.

"Karlo was born in Denver." Another news man starts before the channel changes again.

"This acter has been in." A news woman starts before the channel changes to showing the movie Karlo 'acted' in Karlo smirked at this watching the t.v. The people in the dinner looked in between the t.v and Karlo. Back, and forth.

"Ahhhh." A waitress screams dropping plates on the floor. Backing away from Karlo.

"It's him clayface!" She yells putting her hands up in the air. Karlo smirks standing up. Everybody screams running out of the dinner. One guy takes a picture before running out as well.

"A star is born." Karlo said making his chest bigger with clay. With his hands on his hips.

At Gotham bank.

Karlo was hiding behind a pillar out of view of the security camera. "It's magic time." He said walking out from behind the pillar. Throwing his arms out.

"Clayface a most pitiful freak of nature. But it is not the mutation that turned me into a monster. Rather his fellow man who viewed this troubled soul as a pariah." He finished his horrible act. (Thank goodness.) before he shot his arm out in the shape of a spear. Right through the volt door. He turned his arm into a hook, and ripped the volt door right off. He throws his large clay hand in the volt, and grabs a huge pile of cash.

"Though he knew it was too late he secretly hoped he had a chance at redemption." He started acting again before someone took out the security camera. (Guess who?!)

"Shows over Karlo.. It's not too late to get help." Batman said robin, and jinx next to him.

"It is too late for acting lessons though." Robin said. Jinx had to hide a smirk.

"Sorry batman but this was the role I was born to play." Karlo said turning into clayface 2. He slammed his hands into the ground before he grew twice his side. He smirked before turning his arms into giant knives. And shooting them toward the bat family. Robin, and jinx dart to the side. Batman jumps over clayfaces arms, and kicks him in the face twice. Clayface growls before shooting out all kinds of weapons. Batman jumped ducked, and dodged all the attacks. Before taking out a ice capsule, and pushing it inside clayface. Clayface jumps back leaving a ice mold of the front of him.

He shoots his hands out, and grabs batman. Throwing him across the room. Robin throws a bird-a-rang, and jinx throws a hex wave at clayface they both went into his arm. But didn't have any affect, clayface turns to them. He shoots his arm out. They both jump up, and do a back flip to get out of the way. But right before they land clayface shoots out a ball of clay. Sticking them to the wall. They struggle to get free to no avail. Clayface turns away, and walks toward the stack of cash. Before he could pick it up batman shot a bat-a-rang with a rope attached. The rope wraps around clayface.

"Your not a criminal Karlo. Why use these powers to become one." Batman questions with a hard look.

"Because that's what the role is isn't it batman." Clayface said slipping out of the rope over to the money.

"Now that I'm a celebrity. I'll need the cash to start living like one. Now answer me a question. How long can your two little buddy's hold their breath." He asks with a smirk. Batman's eyes shoot toward robin, and jinx. To see the clay covering their mouth, and nose. Batman runs over to them taking a spray bottle out of his belt. Spraying it on the clay. Causing it to harden allowing jinx, and robin to break out. They fall to the floor breathing hard. They all look around to see clayface gone.

"Clayface two continues his week long crime spree with a break in at the Gotham jewelry exchange. I Spoke to Karlo yesterday at an in closed location." The news lady said showing the video from the day before of said conversation.

"My motheri she walked out on us kids when I was five. We had to beg on the streets. My sister little Susie, use to ask why she had to go to sleep hungry. Every night, I'm sorry! Are you crying." He asks looking up after his little play.

"No" she said with no sympathy what's so ever.

"What about the batman." She questions.

"Hey! This isn't about the batman, it's about me." Karlo said getting mad.

"So your not concerned that the dark night will stop you?" She asks.

"Listen lady Gotham has a new leading man." Karlo declared as the t.v got shut off. In front of the t.v on either side of the wall sat Ethan, and Bruce.

"No ones been able to stop clayface not even the batman. It would just be a temporally reassignment. If you could just put in a good word for me!" Ethan said looking at Bruce with a pleading look.

"Don't even ask that Ethan." Bruce said with a hard look.

"Bruce you once said that you trusted me like a brother. I need you to trust me now. I need a chance to prove myself. And it takes a clayface to stop a clayface." Ethan finishes his hands on the wall. Giving Bruce a begging look. Bruce looked at him for a minute. Before getting up, and walking away. Ethan groans burying his face in his hands.

That night at Arkham asylum

A worker walked toward Ethan's room with a tray of food for Ethan's dinner. "Dinner time mr Bennett." He said in front of the door. He looked inside for Ethan. "Huh!" He gasps dropping the tray. He opens the door, and runs inside looking for Ethan.

"No! It's not possible." He said when he was completely inside. When he was a glob of clay slithered across the floor, and out the door. Unnoticed by the worker.

At the batcave.

"You called it Bruce you think he's going after Karlo?" Dick asks. He, Jane, and Bruce were all in front of the computer. Dick was wearing a white button up shirt, and blue jeans. Bruce was wearing a white t-shirt, and pants. Jane was wearing a dark purple shirt with "more pain more gain." In dark pink letters. And blue jean pants.

"Sometimes Ethan's his own worst enemy." Bruce said Jane, and dick nodded. They all looked up at the screen when it beeped.

"Wayne industry has just finished a douse of anti-dote. I'll go pick it up." Bruce said walking toward three tubes. He puts his hand on the scanner, and it opens to revile all they're costumes.

"You two track down Bennett." Bruce tells them they nod.

At Gotham art museum.

It was quite peaceful outside I till the front doors got smashed off their hinges. And out came clayface two his hands full of paintings statues, and other pieces of art. "This should get me on the nation news." He said as he looked up to see the bat signal up in the sky.

Up next to the bat signal stood jinx, and robin. "Your late." A voice behind them said.

"Some of us don't have jet-propelled cars." Robin retorts.

"Gordon just got a tip about Karol's where abouts." Batman said looking over the edge of the roof.

"Gosh batman let's go clobber that creep!" Jinx responds. Batmans response is to shoot his grabble to the building across the street. Behind him jinx, and robin smirk turning each of their arms into giant hammers made out of clay. They stretch they're legs so they are taller than batman. And slam down the hammers. Batman turns around, and his eyes widen before the hammers hit him into the ground. Robin, and jinx smirk before they join as one turning into Karlo.

"Gotcha bat jerk." He says bringing his arm back to him. He walks over to the hole, and looks in his eyes widen. When he sees half of batmans face is clay. Batman turns his head into Bennett.

"Boo!" Ethan said with a grin.

"Huh! Clayface." Karlo says surprised before Ethan grabs him with his giant clay hand.

"New you couldn't resist a chance to take down the batman." Ethan replied.

"How did you know it was me?" Karlo asks struggling to get free.

"My grandma can do a better jinx, and robin than you." Ethan replied before throwing Karlo off the roof. And into the bridge behind it before jumping down himself. When Karlo gets up Ethan punches him in the face twice than kicks him in the stomach sending him flying.

"Why're you even here your not a cop anymore." Karlo questions whine he gets up.

"I am a cop always was always will be. And I will not rest in till I bring you down." Ethan said with a glare at the last part.

"Haha not gunna happen." Karlo said with a smirk of his own.

Ethan's response is to turn into clayface, and to turn his hands into balls with spikes sticking out all over the place. He jumped toward Karlo bringing his arms back to hit him. Karlo lifted his hand and pushed it into Ethan than he made it grow and threw Ethan across the bridge. Ethan landed into a pile of clay at the bottom of the bridge. Karlo stood over him at the top of the bridge. Ethan looked up at him with a glare.

"You see I've been practicing, and this clayface sequel is bigger and better than the original." Karlo said turning into clayface two smirking down at Ethan before jumping down and landing in front of him. Ethan

turns his hands into spears. Karlo turns his hands into the same balls with spikes that Ethan had. Than made two more hands out of clay, and made them the same.

They both shot they're arms out. But Karlo easily over powers him. He knocks him down that charges at him. And punches him multiple times. He punches him one more time sending Ethan flying into one of the support beams. Karlo than wraps his arm around Ethan's ankle, lifting him up, and slamming him into the ground. "Ugg." Ethan groans before Karlo steps on both of his hands, than shoots clay to cover his mouth.

"You should have stayed in Arkham." Karlo sneered turning one of his hands into a moving drill. Ethan's eyes widen at the sight. Before grabbing the drill with his hand struggling to hold it back. When the drill was about to hit his face a bat-a-rang shot through the air, and into Karol's arm. The bat signal started blinking before it exploded shooting Karlo off Ethan.

When Karol's hand was off his face he gasped in air. Breathing hard. Karlo went to attack Ethan again when three ice capsules fly through the air, and into Karol's stomach and chest. Karlo try's to walk forward but freezes mid-step. Batman jumps down behind Ethan."oh uh I can explain." Ethan says his head up turning back into Ethan Bennett.

Batman glares and takes out a silver capsule pen filled with blue liquid. "The anti-dote Noo!" Ethan shouts stretching his hand and knocking the pen out of batmans hand. It went flying over the edge of the bridge. A blur of pink, purple, green,red, and black shoots down. Jinx shoots out a rope of pink power catching the pen. As robin shoots his grabble swinging both himself and jinx to the top of the bridge above batman and Ethan.

"Come on take the serum." Jinx and robin say together as jinx throws the pen to batman. Who in turn catches it.

"Sorry bats I didn't mean too. I'm one of the good guys now." Ethan said turning toward batman.

"The good guys don't break out of Arkham." Batman said. Ethan looked down before turning around at the sound of ice crackling behind him. Before the ice Incasing Karlo shatters, Karlo roars. (Yes actually roars) before shooting his arms out at batman and Ethan in the shape of giant blocks. Batman jumps back out of the way Ethan does the same.

Karlo jumps forward bringing his arms back too him. He slams them into the ground in front of him and makes spikes grow out of them. Jinx and robin jump down and both do three front flips before jumping back behind a support beam next to batman. "Bats you need me on this one." Ethan shouts on the other end of the bridge looking at the at family.

"Take the anti-dote and sit this one out." Batman orders right as Karlo slams one of his hands into the support beam the bat family were behind. Jinx and robin duck.

"I say we let him help." Robin said jinx nods looking up at batman. As Karlo hits the supports Ethan's behind.

"Bats trust me!" Ethan yells batman looks at Ethan than slowly nods. Ethan nods back before turning into clayface. And running toward Karlo. Batman took his bat saw and hooked it to his glove. He turns it on running toward Karlo as well. Jinx and robin follow suit. Ethan shoots his hands under Karlo, but Karlo does a front flip and lands on Ethan's arms, than slams his arms into Ethan. Smashing him into a pile of clay. Ethan comes back together and grabs Karol's arms. As batman, jinx, and robin charge forward. Batman cuts off one of Karol's arms but Karlo grows to more batman cuts those off as well.

Both batman and robin throw a bat-a-rang and a bird-a-rang cutting Karol's arm again. Jinx shoots out a hex wave that cuts off Karol's other arm. Karlo looks down at his cut arms growls than jumps back. He shoots out four new arms each grabbing a support beam and ripping them off. He throws the beams at the bat family and Ethan. They all jump out of the way. Ethan looks to the side after dodging a beam to see robin helping jinx up from the ground not noticing the beam heading right for them.

Ethan runs forward and wraps his arms around both jinx and robin and jumps out of the way. Batman looks over at them to see if they're ok than looks up at the sound of the beams above head creaking. He sees that the beams are coming apart. "That doesn't sound good." Robin comments from his spot next to jinx under Ethan. As he says that the bridge starts falling apart. Batman taks a step back on the platform he's on witch is pretty stable. The rest of the bat family and Ethan aren't so lucky. As the part of bridge they're on starts to fall to the ground. Witch is about a 150ft drop.

"Robin jinx!" Batman shouts jumping down to the ground.

"Over here bats." Ethan calls lifting a part of the bridge off his back. He opens a hole in his chest and jinx and robin fall out and onto the ground gasping for air. Robin has his arms wrapped around jinx protecting her. They both groan as Ethan gets up and walks toward batman. Jinx and robin follow robin supporting jinx since she hurt her ankle.

"I think we did it bats." Ethan said with a smile. Before they hear a bang behind them. They all turn around in surprise to see clay forming around and with pieces of the bridge forming a face.

"HAHAHA it's magic time." Karlo said swinging his arms at the group grabbing more parts of the bridge at the same time.

"Pull back we need to regroup." Batman orders from up on his spot on the stairs on the side of one of the walls jinx and robin next to him.

"NO just get the anti-dote ready!" Ethan yells running toward Karlo only to get stepped on. Karlo swings his arm toward the stairs. Batman grabs jinx and robin than uses his grabble to swing them to the top of the wall. He puts the kids down and they run along the side. Karlo shoots his arm out at them. Robin grabs jinx and jumps to the edge of the piece of bridge that didn't fall. Batman uses his grabble and lands next to them.

Karlo slams each of his arms into each wall pulling him self up so he's eye level with the bat family. Taking his foot of Ethan in the process. Ethan gets up and looks away. Karlo leans toward the bat family, they all turn and run batman picking jinx up on the way. Karlo spits clay out of his mouth to chase them. But Ethan jumps in front and goes into Karol's mouth with the rest of the clay. Ethan has his clay mix with Karol's so they become one.

"Huh what are you doing? Get out of me!" Karlo said struggling with Ethan on the inside for control.

"NOW bats! The anti-dote." Ethan yells.

"WHAT!" Karlo shouts as batman takes out the anti-dote.

"End it!" Ethan yells

"NO!" Karlo screams batman runs and jumps on top of the combined clayfaces. He injects the anti-dote and both Ethan and Karlo scream. As all the clay gets sucked into nothing. Batman jumps back to Jin and robin as they all look down to see Ethan and Karlo laying unconscious coved only by two pieces of metal.

"Welcome back Ethan." Batman said a small smile coming onto his face.

"Alright are we done here cause that is something I didn't need to see." Jinx said turning around. Robin nodded turning as well, batman just shakes his head with a smile on his face.

At Arkham asylum later that night.

"The doctors said even though you shared a single douse of anti-dote your test results show a complete remission of the mutated cells." Bruce tells Ethan with a smile.

"When I get out of here what do you say we go shoot some hoops." Ethan asks with a smile as well.

"Count on it." Bruce said.

"I know I have a long way to go. But I can earn back your trust." Ethan said looking up at Bruce. Bruce's nods.

In another part of the asylum.

"Check mate clayboy." The joker said moving the chest piece with his feet since his arms were in a strait jacket.

"They say your cured but I still think your a little soft in the head." The joker said knocking one of Karol's pieces threw the gate. Before hopping away laughing like a maniac. (Like always)

"Jerk." Karlo said walking over to the gate. He tries to reach the chest piece but his hand won't fit through the bars. He tries to stretch his finger only to have clay shoot out of it grab the chest piece and suck it into his hand. He gasps bring his hand to his chest he looks around to make sure no ones looking before looking at his hand and making the chest piece come out. He stares at it for a minute before he smirks.

At Wayne manor. Dinner time.

"So you two I never go to ask how school was." Bruce said Jane and dick look up.

"It was great we met this really cool kid named Wally and his little sister Molly. He was really cool and Jane you liked him to didn't you." Dick asks looking at Jane.

"Yeah I guess he was pretty cool and his little sister was nice too me and her got along really got along. Oh yeah bird boy I did my half of the bet I made a friend that is a girl my age." Jane said dick nodded and smiled.

"Yup you did see it wasn't that hard. Now I don't know about you but I going to go to bed. Good night Bruce, night Jane sweet dreams." Dick said kissing janes forehead before rushing off. Jane just shakes her head.

"So any reason why he's in such a rush to get to bed?" Bruce asks.

Jane shrugs her shoulders. "He doesn't want to wake up late in the morning and miss breakfast again. Any way I think I'm going to go to bed to I'm tired night Bruce." Jane said she ran over to Bruce gave him a hug and than ran to her room to go to bed. Bruce smiles

"Good night Jane." He whispers as he goes to bed as well.

* * *

**And there you have it. The next chapter sorry it took so long I've just been really busy with school and I just got a job so I've been really busy with work im sorry and I will update as soon as I can the more reviews I get the faster I will try to update. Till next time peace. ****J**


End file.
